Gonbe
"Gyom-gyoooom!" -Gonbe Gonbe (originally from One Piece) is Chimney's pet rabbit, as well as the pet of Sector W7. While he is a rabbit, he and Chimney both think he's a cat, and he exhibits traits of both animals. Gonbe only says, "Gyooom", and variations of the word, but the only person that can understand him is Apis, the Animal Telepath. Nextgen Series In Sector W7, Gonbe accompanies the team for generally the whole story. In the 2nd chapter, Gonbe helps Aeincha battle Fat Jack, though the fight doesn't last long. In Apis's chapter, Gonbe convinced the Christian girl to go back to her grandfather, after she ran away from the church during her moment of doubt. In the 6th chapter, Gonbe was entrusted with watching over the girls while Chimney left to help her grandma. After doing short events with the girls, Gonbe falls from the treehouse and to the town, landing in Grandpa Banban's restaurant, in which he gave him a fish. Gonbe then finds some kids playing kickball, in which they accidentally knock him out with the ball. He wakes up in the kids' aunt's house, whom then sends Gonbe to look for them. Gonbe finds the kids boarding a strange boat, led by men in yellow protection suits. Gonbe stows away on the boat, and is taken to Punk Hazard. In Operation: CLOWN, Gonbe meets with the other captive kids of Punk Hazard, and is eventually noticed by Caesar Clown and Monet. They realizes he wasn't owned by the Water 7 kids from earlier, so they send another boat to Water 7 to find more kids. This allows Nolan, Yuki, and Crystal to get to Punk Hazard, also guiding Sector W7 there unknowingly. Sector W7 finds Gonbe with the other kids, and Gonbe is joyous to see Chimney, and vice-versa. Gonbe sticks with them for the rest of the story, including the fight against Vergo. In the end, they all escape Punk Hazard together. In Operation: NECSUS, during W7's stay on Amazonia, Gonbe is forced to do a bunch of chores for his friends and for the women, being a male. In The Great Candied Adventure, Gonbe and Chimney panic over Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the W7 members greet April's cousin, Mary Goldenweek, comes for a visit. After the visit to Symphonia, Gonbe carries Aeincha during the attack on Star Train. He continues doing so while Aeincha is carrying the shrunken Chimney. Later, Sector W7 is called to retrieve a Mega Footbomb at Texas's NFL Stadium, during which Gonbe carries Aeincha as they fight Dale Gribble. In The Horrorverse, Gonbe is unknowingly eaten by Chimney after she goes crazy over the Fear Toxin in their treehouse. Roger the Alien disguises as Gonbe and serves as his replacement, leaving Chimney completely unaware. Ebnog Ebnog is the Negative of Gonbe, and Yenmihc Ureku's rabbit pet. Ebnog is very lazy and he sticks to a strict diet of carrots, and hates all other food, especially fish. He sticks with Yenmihc wherever she goes and agrees to her distaste in things, but generally hates it when she makes him follow her. Battles *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Sector W7 vs. Sector GD. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Attack on Teen Ninja Rig. *Siege on Star Train. *Gonbe and Aeincha vs. Dale Gribble. Appearance Gonbe is a blue-furred rabbit with a yellow-furred front. He has whiskers and a round red nose. Gonbe almost always has a grin on his face, like Chimney. Personality Gonbe is very loyal to his master, Chimney, and is always wearing a wide grin just like her. He is just as clueless as Chimney, thinking that he himself is a cat, not a rabbit. While he still loves carrots, he also likes to eat fish like a cat would. He makes an agreeing remark to Chimney about almost anything, and his only line is "Gyom-gyooom" and variations of it. Abilities Gonbe moves at fast speed, being a rabbit, though he isn't physically strong. He usually helps Aeincha in battle, by letting her ride around on him and allowing her to jump to enemies' heads. Weaknesses Like the rest of his sector, except Chimney, Gonbe is unable to swim, likely due to him thinking he's a cat. Stories He's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Pirate Wars (Roger's disguise) Trivia *He is the only male member of Sector W7, though he's not officially an operative. *His birthday is February 8. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters